


Caged Bird

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mont leaves to take care of business and Jehan is not happy at him when he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Things for you to understand. Mont works with animals in this AU. And Jehan is a few years older than him, so around 23 and 20ish.

Jehan watched with baited breath as Mont gave the bonds one last look over to make sure the poet was comfortable but unable to escape the handcuffs that held him to the bed. 

“Well little bird it looks like-” His cell phone interrupted him. Mont hung his head “It looks like we won’t be allowed a moment’s peace.” He declined the call and turned back to the boy.

The poet writhed under his touch (God you’re responsive) and rose to meet him And whined when Mont pulled away and Jehan could reach no further, his body held firmly in place. 

Trailing kisses along Jehan, Mont had reached his hipbone when his phone went off a second time. “I should get that.” He sighed into the other’s freckled skin.

Jehan wanted to reach down and touch him, to run his fingers through Mont’s hair, but he sighed and resigned himself to watching Mont reach for his phone.

“Yeah Doc? Sort of, I’m a bit tied up at the moment. Really? Sure thing.” He shut off the phone and looked at Jehan sheepishly. “That was Doc M.” He continued with a nervous grin. 

“He really needs me to go pick up something from a building that’s about to be torn down it’s not far and I shouldn’t be long.”

“You can’t be serious,” Jehan whimpered. There was no way Mont could leave him now, not even to pick something up quickly and come home. He was not in the mood to be left this close to the edge, “Mont you can’t leave now!” -his voice might have cracked -”Mont come back here!”

“I’m really sorry babe I really am but they’re about to fumigate the building and it’ll kill the birds. The key and your phone are on the nightstand, I swear I’ll be back before you notice I’m gone.” He was gone before Jehan could inform him in a highly distressed voice that the key was out of reach. Panic set in within an hour. 

Except he wasn’t back within minutes The manager in charge of the site almost had him arrested for trespassing and the cage turned out to be twice the size he was originally told. 

 

Lovebirds in tow Mont opened the door quietly. With any luck Jehan had unlocked himself and fallen asleep. The birds were set in the livingroom and Mont threw a blanket over them to make sure that they stayed quiet.

A voice called out his name and Mont froze. He had never heard so much malice and ice in Jehan’s voice before, “Mont. Come to my room will you?”

“Yes honey?” He walked in slowly and hung his jacket up neatly. Maybe if he was calm and repentant enough Jehan would stay calm. “I tried to call...”

Walking into the room, the problem was immediately apparent. Jehan lay where he had over two hours ago. His hands were limp and still cuffed to the bed, his body was entirely exposed to the chill of the spring air, and the key lay just out of the boy’s reach. Jehan would have looked helpless and pathetic except for the ice blue ices that shot Mont the most terrifying “you’re dead to me” look. 

“Oh.” Mont kicked off his shoes and crawled up on the bed. “Oh my god.” Mont put his hand on Jehan’s arm and was soon leaning over him completely. “I’m so sorry. I could've sworn that you could reach it. Jehan I’m so sorry.” 

“Unlock me. And leave. Now.” He had moved past the point where he had wanted to cry and now he was pissed. The growing erection as Mont ran fingers over him in apology was not helping his normally nonexistent temper. 

Mont moved to the hand chained to the bed and brought it to his lips gently before running kisses all the way around his wrist. “I’m so sorry.” Mont repeated for the third, and definitely not the last, time. Without noticing, his leg brushed against Jehan’s inner thigh.

The poet let out a pathetic moan and Mont looked him over. The younger boy couldn’t feel worse if he tried to. Hearing Jehan moan was music to his ears. He would do anything to make it up to him.

“You had better have a brilliant explanation for this.”

“Before or after I almost got arrested?” Mont snuck his hand to Jehan’s thigh.

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME WHY YOU LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE” Jehan’s screech cut him off mid sentence. 

“The building was about to be fumigated. There wasn’t any time.” He could hear the birds begin to stir in the other room.

Jehan’s whole body tensing. “Are. There. Birds. In. My. Apartment?”

“What was I supposed to do? Take them all the way across town and leave my favorite bird tethered for even longer?” 

“Don’t you dare try any of your smooth lines because they will not work. Now PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS,” Jehan’s distress due entirely to his boyfriend, but only mostly to his fury at being left for birds because Mont’s hand was also driving him crazy as he rubbed small circles into Jehan’s thigh. 

“Somethings working.” Mont smiled and continued but reached for the key anyway. With key in hand he unlocked one of the two cuffs attaching him to the bed and immediately brought his lips to Jehan’s. 

It didn’t stop Jehan from slapping him. There was no intent to harm in the action, it was more symbolic, Jehan was a pacifist that would never hurt a spider. Mont knew that and risked a grin at the irritate poet. If he didn’t act fast and make up for it Jehan was going to kick him out.

He moved his hand from its place on Jehan’s thigh to his crotch, starting from the base to the tip in a long stroke.

“You’re cheating.”Jehan’s voice was flat, “Not fair. You are not getting off that easy. One hand job is not going to make up for you leaving me over BIRDS.”

“Fair enough.” He moved his mouth to Jehan’s chest and sped his pace. Moving from his chest to his hips he began mulling over ways to make it up to him.

“Mont!” Jehan pulled at his hair with his free hand, “I mean it. After this you are leaving. You can” -he gasped- “Sleep in your own bed for a change.”

“My bed lacks a very important element.” He brought his red lips to the head of Jehan’s cock.

“Caged birds?” Jehan glared at him. is mouth was still pursed in a thin line but it parted ever so slightly with a moan when Mont flicked his tongue out. 

With a grin Mont took the tip into his mouth and pumped Jehan as he lowered himself around him.

Jehan moaned but continued his tirade, “Oh you think you’re so clever and cute. Well playing hero to a couple of birds and ditching me is not a turn on. I could be dancing on a pole for you but animal planet would hold your interests.”

Mont couldn’t help but laugh around Jehan sending the vibrations down his shaft. He relaxed his throat with ease and took in all of Jehan that he could. The poets words stopped abruptly and his hips bucked under Mont. It didn’t really matter though, Jehan had so limited movement. 

The boy eased almost all the way off before sliding back down and using his tongue to his advantage. Mont flattened his tongue once he’d reached the base and set up an agonizingly slow pace.

“You cannot come in here after leaving me like this and then be slow. Are you for real Mont? I HAVE BEEN WAITING HOURS AND YOU-”

Mont swallowed around him and ran his hands up Jehan’s thighs.The boy responded in full to every touch. Glancing up at his captive gave Mont a wicked idea. He hollowed out his cheeks and began moving quickly. Each gasp was cause for him to speed up and he was certain his fingernails would leave little marks down Jehan’s sides in the morning.

It was a fair trade really, for the marks Jehan’s one hand was leaving on his shoulder and the way the boy tugged at his hair. The poet was still mad and he did not hold back. Mont couldn’t stifle a moan of his own when Jehan pulled his normally perfect hair. At this point all caution was thrown to the wind, if his throat was sore in the morning he would drink some tea and ignore it, he could probably get off from this alone.

Judging by the way Jehan was tensing up, he wasn’t far from release either. All it took was a few more moments and he was pushed over the edge. Releasing into Mont before collapsing on the bed. Still unable to move more than a few inches. He was silent except for involuntary gasps; so unlike his normal reaction.

Mont resisted the urge to choke and found himself gasping for air when he broke away. He unbuttoned his jeans in an instant, any longer would have been unbearable. Any line that he had about how amazing Jehan looked and sounded was lost on him because of both the state of this throat and how he felt when he finally got out of his pants.

Jehan remained silent, watching Mont finish with a look of boredom. As soon as the other had come he pulled on the chains impatiently. 

Still unable to quite form sentences Mont unlocked the boy’s other wrist. “There. Freedom is yours.”

“Out.” Jehan glared at him but it was less of a glare than a pout. Mont knew he was still in trouble but there had never been any real hate or hard feelings in Jehan’s anger.

“But-” Mont began.

Jehan had sat up and rubbed his wrists glaring at Mont the whole time. He slipped into a pair of floral boxers (how he found those in a store I have no idea) and shrugged on a sweater. Holding out his wrists to Mont, the other boy saw circles of red, nothing major but enough to sting a bit. 

“O-okay.” The boy pulled his jeans back up and slid off the bed slowly. “I’ll call you tomorrow? Because stuff?” He grinned sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair. Slipping on his shoes and jacket he stood by the bedroom door with the overall expression of a kicked puppy.

Before he left he felt a tug on his jacket and turned only to have Jehan’s lips press into his, “Come over for breakfast?”

Mont noticeably perked up. “Definitely!” He kissed Jehan’s forehead and opened the door. “Night Jehan, love you.” He then added after a second. “Sorry you have such bad taste in men.”

“I love you too,” Jehan whispered as the door shut. He crawled back to his bed and a new poetry book. 

The next morning Mont opened his boyfriend’s door to find Jehan with his hair in a frazzled bun and a pissed off look as he pointed to a bird cage that was still in his living room.


End file.
